Mukrezar
The Man Who Brought Down The Sun One of the most famous Dungeon Keepers in The World and the Underworld. He proved his mad genius and earned the title of Greatest Keeper when he succeeded in the one task that was thought impossible: The invasion of "The Island where the sun never sets" and the defeat of the Avatar. Abilities and Skills Mukrezar was almost comically good at deceiving and leading others by the nose. During the centuries while he operated he managed to be a part of, form or lead numerous shot lived alliances of Dungeon Keepers despite the fact that he got the better of, and betrayed, his allies for most of them. His sheer charisma and overwhelming good luck managed to get him out of more situations then can be reasonably expected of any mortal. His unpredictable nature even managing to get the better of people like the leaders of the League of Good Nations, the mighty Dungeon Keeper Aphel, and even some Dark Gods (he was infamous for changing patrons whenever it suited his needs) Mukrezar was also an expert in making use of the abilities and spells granted to him by his Dungeon Hearts. A perk of having managed to survive as long as he did. Personality and Appearance Of the things said about his personality "unconventional" is about the kindest one, while "insane" is the most common. He took pride in being a villain and followed his own evil code. He considered himself sophisticated and he typically would act well mannered, if you ignored the fact that talked about (the art of) torture or murder as a connoisseur would talk about fine wine. It should also be mentioned that he lacked any sense of responsibility or compassion. To him other people where there to be used and to serve his own goals or selfish needs. He was the type to conquer a country because he heard they had the best cherries and he wanted to taste them, just to learn that every cherry tree burned down during the fighting. He preferred absurd and crazy plots and trickery (often involving magic rings) to achieve victory and only used brute force when they failed – which happened quite often, actually. But once in a while his mad plots would pay off, and with insanely high returns. Mukrezard typically appeared as a slim, if not gangly male elf with long, pink hair. For most of his career, he was accompanied by a strange being that posed as his manservant. It looked like an imp, wearing a tailored suit and a slim goatee, but opposed to the common worker imp, this example was capable of speech and intelligent conversation. The Death of Mukrezar Shortly after that victory on Avatar Island, he was betrayed and the Underworld portals blocked off from the other side. Being stranded on the island he plundered the land for resources until nothing was left. Soon enough his minions rebelled and the whole shtick went under in a gory feast of violent cannibalism, with Mukrezar being among its victims. This feat showed his talents as a tactician as well as his lack in long-term planning and failure as a strategist. But even long before that he had proven to be quite resourceful. Nearly two centuries ago he somehow found his way to Albion (which is a feat in and of itself), befriended one of the local Silver Dragons (who typically stay among themselves) and corrupted and manipulated him to start the Winter War that nearly destroyed the Church of the Light on the Island. Admittedly he did that simply as a diversion so he could build a new dungeon in the southern mountains where he imprisoned a Horned Reaper to safeguard some artifacts. Mukrezar's legacy * Mukrezar was the man who spearheaded the alliance which brought down the feared Dungeon Keeper 'Jarlwick the Vile. ' * Mukrezar found a way to the legendary island of Albion. * Once there, he deceived and manipulated a Guardian of the Mist to destroy all the properly sanctified temples of The Light on the island. His machinations and role only discovered over 250 years later. * He created the Dungeon where Ril Veius eventually became a Dungeon Keeper around the same time. Category:Evil Category:Dungeon Keepers Category:Elf